1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of apparatus used for holding objects, materials and the like when they are not in use, i.e. being stored. In particular it is in the field of such apparatus which fits long, narrow spaces and on which the stored items are held by cords, specifically elastic cords.
2. Prior Art
There is much prior art in this field and the patents listed below are a sampling of the patented prior art.
______________________________________ U.S. Patents: ______________________________________ 2,366,483 3,812.976 2,491,652 4,079,839 2,518,989 4,826,717 2,529,372 4,291,810 5,117,988 ______________________________________
Among the patented and non-patented prior art known to the inventor of the subject invention there is no prior art storage rack which can be used in long, narrow spaces and uses cords to hold stored items in place on the rack. Accordingly, the prime objective of the subject invention is to provide such a storage rack. Other objectives are that the rack be economical to manufacture, and that it be adaptable to hold articles in a wide variety of shapes and sizes.